Team stone
by otakufan375
Summary: Join a human, that was turned into a Vulpix, on an adventure as she forms a guild team and uncover her lost memories.


A storm could be heard and there two voices that could be heard.

"Whoa!" The first voice said

"No don't let go!" The second voice said

"A little longer…Come on! Hang on!" The first voice said

"No! I can't hold on!" The second voice said

The second the voice screamed and then there was darkness.

After the storm passed. There was an unconscious Vulpix on the ground.

"I can't…drifting off" The Vulpix said

The Vulpix passed out again.

AT ANOTHER LOCATION.

A timid Pikachu was pacing pack and forth in front of a building in the shape of a Wigglytuff.

"No! I refused to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it! Today, I'm going to be brave!" The Pikachu said

The electric mouse then stepped on the grate. He was startled by the sudden voice.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?! The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu!" The voice said

"Waah!" Pikachu screamed

The Pikachu then stepped back.

"That shocked me!" Pikachu said

"Whew!" Pikachu said

"I can't…I can't bring myself to do it. I vowed that I would do it today but" Pikachu said

The electric mouse then took out his personal treasure. It was a rock with some type of pattern on it.

"I thought that holding onto to my personal treasure would inspire me" Pikachu said

The Pikachu then sighed.

"I just can't do it. I'm such a coward This is so discouraging" Pikachu said

As soon as the Pikachu left, A Zubat and a Koffing came out of hiding.

"Hey Zubat, did you get a load of that" Koffing asked

"You bet I did, Koffing" Zubat said

"That little wimp was pacing around…had something good right?" Koffing asked

"That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure" Zubat said

"Do we go after it?" Koffing asked

"We do" Zubat said

The Koffing and Zubat then went after the Pikachu to get the treasure.

Pikachu then went on the beach and looked at the scene. There were a bunch of Krabby blowing bubbles.

"Wow! What a beautiful sight" Pikachu said

The Pikachu continued to look at the sight before him.

"When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles" Pikachu said

"All those bubbles reflecting off the setting sun off the waves. It's always beautiful. This is where I go when I'm feeling down on myself" Pikachu said

"But it makes feel good to be here like always. Coming here heals my spirits" Pikachu said

The electric house then turned and saw something a short distance away from him.

"Hm, what's that?" Pikachu asked

Pikachu went over towards what was on the beach. To his shock, it was an unconscious Vulpix.

"Waah! Someone has collapsed on the sand" Pikachu said

The electric mouse ran over to the fire fox and tried to wake her up.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Pikachu asked

The Vulpix groaned and woke up. She got up and looked around. She saw that she was on a beach.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Pikachu said

"_Where am I?"_ The Vulpix thought

Vulpix then turned back over towards the electric mouse that woke her up.

"You weren't moving at all! I was really scared for you" Pikachu said

"Do you have any idea how you ended up unconscious out here?" Pikachu asked

"_I was unconscious? What happened?" _Vulpix thought

The Vulpix hadn't realized that she had been unconscious. If this Pikachu was telling her the truth then how long was she unconscious?

The Pikachu went ahead and introduced himself.

"Anyway, I'm Pikachu. Happy to meet you. And who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here before" Pikachu asked

The Vulpix tried to explain that she was a human.

"I'm a human" Vulpix said

The Pikachu was not expecting to hear that from the fire fox.

"What?! You say you're human? You look like a totally normal Vulpix to me" Pikachu said

Vulpix looked at him for a moment and then she looked at herself. It was true, she was really a Vulpix.

"_It's true! I've turned into a Vulpix! But how did this happen? I don't remember anything" _Vulpix thought

The Pikachu saw the shocked reaction on her face and he thought that this was some sort of prank.

"You're a little odd. Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" Pikachu asked

"N-no! I'm not lying! I swear!" Vulpix said

"You're telling me the truth?" Pikachu asked

"Yes, I am telling you the truth" Vulpix said

"Ok, how about your name? What's your name?" Pikachu asked

"I can't even remember my own name unfortunately" Vulpix said

"You can't remember your own name?" Pikachu asked

"Right, I can't remember anything" Vulpix said

"Sounds like your suffering from a bad case of amnesia" Pikachu said

"Amnesia?" Vulpix asked

"You're suffering memory loss" Pikachu said

"Oh" Vulpix said

"Well, we should probably come up with a new name for you until you get your memories back" Pikachu said

"Well, you can just call me Vulpix for the time being" Vulpix said

"Alright so Vulpix will be your name for now" Pikachu said

Vulpix nodded.

"Well, you don't seem to be a bad pokemon. Sorry I doubted you" Pikachu said

Vulpix shook her head.

"No, I understand why you had your doubts" Vulpix said

"More and more bad pokemon have been turning up lately, you see!" Pikachu said

"_Bad pokemon?" _Vulpix thought

"A lot of Pokemon have gotten aggressive lately. It's just not safe anymore" Pikachu said

Vulpix was about to ask more about what he meant by that but she stopped when she saw that a Koffing and a Zubat were approaching Pikachu from behind. The Zubat slammed into him.

"Ouch!" Pikachu said

"Well I do beg your pardon" Koffing said

" _That was on purpose!_ Vulpix thought

Vulpix then noticed that Pikachu dropped a strange rock.

"_What is that?" _Vulpix thought

"Hey, why'd you do that?!" Pikachu asked in anger

"Heh heh heh! Can't you figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?" Zubat asked

"Wh-what?!" Pikachu asked

Zubat then pointed its wing at the rock he dropped.

"That's yours isn't it?" Zubat asked

"Oh that's" Pikachu said

"Sorry, kiddo, we'll take that" Zubat said

The Zubat went over and took the rock.

Pikachu yelled

"Whoa ho ho! Not gonna make a move yo get that back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect you to such a big coward" Koffing said

Koffing then turned to his partner.

"Come on, lets get out of here" Koffing said

"See you around, chicken. Heh heh heh" Zubat said

Pikachu just watched at the two poison types entered beach cave.

"What should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me" Pikachu said

Vulpix saw that her new friend was have self esteem issues.

"You said it was important to you, right?" Vulpix asked

Pikachu looked up and nodded.

"If it means that much to you then you need to get it back from those bullies" Vulpix said

"Y-you're right, there's no time to waste. Would you help me?" Pikachu asked

"I'll do what I can" Vulpix said

With some pointers from Pikachu, Vulpix managed to learn how to battle and use moves. The two of them managed to quickly make it to the end of the cave where Zubat and Koffing were.

"Um…hey!" Pikachu said

The two thugs turned around.

"Well well! If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken" Koffing said

Pikachu shrunk a little.

"Come on, Pikachu. Don't let them intimidate you" Vulpix said

"Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!" Pikachu yelled

"Treasure you say? So that thing is really valuable huh?" Zubat asked

"It could be worth more than we hope for, I'd say" Koffing said

"we ought to try selling it? It might get a good price. All the more reason not to give it back" Koffing said

"You can't" Pikachu said

"If you want it back that badly come and get it!" Zubat said

Pikachu and Vulpix were in for a battle against Zubat and Koffing


End file.
